Andreas' Fault
Andreas’ Fault is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Local alien con artist, Argit is going to Forever Knights' castles offering "insurance", but when they refuse, the castle crumbles down to nothing and Argit leaves. Meanwhile, at Mr. Smoothy, Ben is celebrating his hero status and Ben 10 fans (or as he calls "Benatics") come to meet their favorite hero and get autographs from him with cups of his various aliens. But suddenly, the Forever Knights crash in and take one of the smoothy machines. Ben tries to stop them as Spidermonkey, but his big ego and fans block him from doing so. Ben, Gwen and Kevin go to Jimmy Jones for help and reveals that the Forever Knights have also stolen pizzas and burritos, but they didn't steal any money from the places they stole the food from. They go to a Forever Knights castle (one of the knights are friends with Jimmy and he was in that particular castle when the castle was falling apart in the background) to investigate, but finds it destroyed. They sneak into another castle in Ben's car (much to Kevin's annoyance, as he was in the back seat) using Jetray and find that Argit is being leader of the Forever Knights there and steals junk food just to amuse him. If the A'F(17).png|Ultimatrix scanning Andreas DNA Andreas Fault - Kevin, Gwen, Jetray.png|The Money offer castles he goes to refuse to let him rule their castles, he will use his new friend Andreas to destroy the castle. Andreas is also one of Aggregor's victims. Ben then scans Andreas' DNA and gains a new form. He gives Kevin money as payment for the money he owes him. Kevin then says that he loves money more than anything else in the world and Gwen gets mad at him for the remainder of the episode. Argit tells Andreas that Ben and his team are friends, but then a Forever Knight intelligence officer named Sir Dagonet comes in and turns Argit's Forever Knight garrison against Ben and his friends. He puts Argit and the others into a dungeon after Argit cowardly tries to save himself by telling Dagonet that Ben and team were forcing him to pretend to be the leader of the Forever Knights. However, Andreas is to be executed by Dagonet and his death squad for being an alien. Argit convinces Ben and his friends to break him out in order to save Andreas. Ben uses Goop to free himself and his friends, then goes to save Andreas. Then Swampfire fights the Forever Knights while Argit and the others save Andreas. But Dagonet turns the weapon he was using to kill Andreas into a bomb to kill Ben and the others. Argit convinces Andreas to absorb the quake of the bomb and leave, thinking Andreas sacrificed his life to save his friends. After the castle is destroyed, Argit openly shows his disregard over Andreas, which prompts Kevin to angrily scold Argit for his sociopathy and finish their friendship forever. They leave but then Aggregor shows up and finds Andreas badly injured. He heals him and takes him to his ship, then puts him in a stasis pod next to Bivalvan, Galapagus and P'andor. Now all that's left is Ra'ad and then he says, "the fun can begin". Major Events *Ben obtains the Talpaedan DNA sample for Armodrillo. *Goop makes his Ultimate Alien debut. *Aggregor recaptures Andreas. *Argit temporarily takes over the Forever Knights using Andreas. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Goop (first appearance in Ultimate Alien) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Andreas *Jimmy Jones *Mrs. Jones *Chet Rigby *Foreverduke838 (in computer) *Bivalvan (cameo) *P'andor (cameo) *Galapagus (cameo) Villains *Forever Knights *Argit *Aggregor *Sir Dagonet Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Goop (first re-appearance) *Swampfire Errors Error Jetray 1.png|Jetray's lines are missing 1 Error Jetray 2.png|Jetray's lines are missing 2 *In the commercials for this episode, it shows the Forever Knights using blue beams, but in the show the beams are red. *In one scene, Jetray's stripes on his torso are lost. *If you hear correctly, When Argit said "I have other plans", he sounded like Gwen. *If you look closely after the Forever Knights break in some of the kids came back and none of them had cups. Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode's name is based on the San Andreas Fault in California, which is an earthquake prone area. *When Jetray says 'Yes, yes we are', it's a reference to a quote from Phineas and Ferb. *When the Forever Knights leave Mr. Smoothy one of them yells "run away", which is a reference to the film'' Monty Python and the Holy Grail''. *Craft of War is a reference to the game, World of Warcraft. Trivia *One of Ben's fans comments that the Alien X smoothie was a disappointment after all the hype, being a shout out to the let down of Alien X's initial appearance. *Ben's collectible cups at Mr Smoothy were the 10 Alien Force aliens minus Chromastone. es:La culpa de Andreas Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes